Beautiful
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Dean doesn't feel good enough for his amazing, gorgeous husband. Seth, who knows of Dean's self-doubt decides to help him out.


Dean Ambrose had never once considered himself perfect. Far from it. He had never wanted to be beautiful, until the day he met Roman Reigns.

His best friend, his lover, the man who he was married to. Roman was more than perfect. There were no words to describe him.

He and Roman had met in high school, became very good friends. They started dating sometime during their senior year. Roman had asked Dean to be his date to prom. This took Dean by surprise, because he didn't think that Roman had feelings for him. He knew his friend was gay, but he thought that he was out of his league.

After four years of being together, the young couple got married. They had been living together for a while, and Roman had asked Dean the big question.

They had now been together for eight years, and Dean still felt like Roman could do better than him. Dean didn't think he was good enough, beautiful enough for his husband. Roman could have anyone in the world, and he chose him. He didn't know what Roman saw in him.

Compared to other people Roman had dated before him, in Dean's eyes they were far better looking than him. Were more up his husbands alley.

He felt a nudge on his foot, making him look up at his friend, Seth Rollins.

"You're doing it again."

Dean just grinned at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're putting yourself down again. Stop that."

"I can't. Seth, I don't get it. Whats so good about me? Why did Roman choose me? He could have anyone in the world but he chose me."

"He loves you, Dean."

"But look at me." He motioned to himself. "I'm nothing like the other people he dated before. Seth, I'm ugly."

"Dean, you are not ugly."

"Yes I am. Roman is perfect. He is gorgeous. Beautiful. Me? I'm just average. I'm damaged goods. There's nothing beautiful about me."

"Dean! Stop that right now!"

"He's going to see soon that I'm not good enough for him, Seth. He's going to leave me someday."

"No he's not. You're being silly now. Look, do you want me to help you? I think I can help you make you feel beautiful…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Follow me. I have an idea."

Seth grabbed his hand, leading him to his bedroom. He sat Dean down on the bed. He went over to the dresser, rummaging through the top drawer. He pulled out a bag, that had various makeup items in it.

Every now and then Seth would crossdress. Wore the makeup, women's clothes. Dean would sometimes poke fun at his choice of clothes, some of them very ridiculous. But most of the time Seth did look good.

Dean raised his eyebrows at him. "You're going to put makeup on me? Seth, I don't see how this going to help anything."

"Trust me, it will. And I'm not just putting makeup on you, silly." He dropped the makeup he had onto the bed.

Dean looked at the items Seth was going to use. Red eyeshadow, eyeliner, a tube of red lipstick, wax, powder, and white foundation.

"You're going to turn me into a clown?"

"Haha, very funny, Dean. I'm not turning you into a clown. Take off your shirt, this will take a little while."

"Why?" Dean wanted to know why, but he did as he was told.

Seth sat down on the bed with him. He opened the wax, dipping a brush into it. "Now, hold still. I can't screw this up."

Dean did as he was told while Seth went to work. First applying the wax on his face, neck, chest, and collarbones. Next he applied the white foundation on him. After a little while, he applied some white powder on him. He soon then worked on his eyebrows, making sure they were just right. Applied some eyeshadow to the corners of his eyes. Next, he put on the eyeliner, then the lipstick. He even decided to put on some blush, too.

After Seth was finished putting the makeup on him, he held up a mirror for Dean. "Seth, what the fuck did you do to me?"

"Really, Dean? Do you not have any idea what I'm making you look like?" Dean shook his head. "I'm turning you into a beautiful Geisha bride."

Dean let out a laugh. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Seth, you can't be serious. There's no way that this will work…"

"Its going to, Dean. You're going to look amazing."

"If you say so…but if Roman laughs at me…"

"He's not going to laugh at you. He's going to love this, I know he will."

Next he went to work on his hair. Brushing the blonde curls back. There wasn't really much he could do with it. So, he settled on putting a lily hair clip on the side of his head.

After finishing all that up, he went into his closet. He grabbed a red kimono, with a black floral pattern on it. He helped Dean out with putting it on, tying the sash around his slender waist. He put the sandals on his shoes, then handed him a beautifully decorated fan.

Seth had him stand in front of the full body mirror. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He almost didn't recognize himself. The kimono was high above his knees, leaving nothing to the imagination. It hanged off of his shoulders, exposing them. And the sash tied around his waist made it more slender.

A deep red blush crept onto cheeks. He was beautiful. He just knew that when Roman would get back to the hotel, that he was going to love seeing him like this. At least, he hoped that would.

 **00000000**

After a long day of work, Roman was finally home. He took off his coat and his shoes, leaving them at the door. "Dean, baby. I'm home."

There was no answer from him. He wondered where his gorgeous husband could be. Perhaps possibly asleep? He could surprise him by waking him up, adorning him with kisses and making passionate love to him. It had been a while since they both have had sex together, due to Roman being busy all the time. He could tell that it was starting to get to Dean, thinking that he wasn't interested in him like that anymore. He needed to make it up to him and tonight he was going to.

He crept over to their room, hearing some soft music coming from it. The door was slighty open. He opened it more, his eyes going wide at the sight in front of him.

Many candles were lit up in the room, each one with giving off an unique scent. Rose petals lay on the floor and bed. The sight of his husband lying on soft satin sheets, looking beautiful as ever was what took his breath away.

He had Geisha makeup on, a hair clip in his hair, was wearing a kimono dress, which was raised up above his ass. He wore black lace panties underneath, the back part of them pushed to the side, while he fucked himself on one of the toys Roman had gotten for him.

"R-Roman…come here…"

Roman walked over to his baby, getting up on the bed behind him. He leaned down, whispering into his ear. "Dean…you look so amazing. So gorgeous, baby."

Dean moaned, the head of the toy brushing up against his prostate. "W-wanted to…to look pretty…beautiful for you tonight…"

"Aww, baby. You didn't need to do all of this. You are perfect just the way you are. My gorgeous baby always looks beautiful."

Dean blushed at Roman's words. "D-Don't lie to me, Ro…"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Cause…I'm not…"

"You don't see what I see, do you?" Roman took the toy out of him, making him whine. He turned him over, making Dean look at him.

"Those eyes. Those beautiful baby blues. I just love looking into them whenever I make love to you."

Dean's hands were running over his shirt. Roman got the hint. He took it off. Dean moaned at the sight, running his hands down his chest and over his tattoos.

"Ro…"

Roman took both of his hands, placing a kiss on each knuckle. He leaned down sucking on Dean's neck, marking it. Dean's hands were fumbling with his belt. Roman helped him with it, pulling down his jeans, along with his boxers.

Once he was fully naked he grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, pouring some onto his fingers. Since Dean was already stretched out, he shoved three into his entrance, making him arch up into him. Roman stroked his face while he fingered him, pulling his head to the side so he could kiss him. Swallowing each needy moan that came from him. Dean let out a gasp, feeling him crook his fingers, brushing up against his sweet spot.

"R-Roman…Need you…Inside…please…"

"Anything for you, beautiful." His pulled his fingers out. Dean whined at the loss of contact, but soon he would be getting much more and would be feeling so full.

Roman grabbed his legs, draping them over his shoulders. He wasn't going to bother with getting Dean naked. He could fuck him like this, while wearing the kimono.

"You ready for me baby?"

Dean's answer was by him pulling Roman closer, tangling his hands in his hair. Feeling the tip of Roman's cock at his entrance made him buck down, ready to be taken, speared open by his Samoan lover.

He hung on for dear life, as Roman thrusted into him slowly. Roman had let go of his legs, wrapping an arm around his waist, while the other was in his hair.

"Your blonde curls…I just love stroking, pulling them. Knowing it gets you going. And your waist. Such a perfect, tiny waist. Could fit both of my hands around it."

"Ro…" Dean wrapped his legs around him tighter, feeling his cock brush up against his prostate. Roman angled his thrusts more slighty, knowing that he had found Dean's sweet spot, which would make him a screaming, writhing mess.

"Ro…I-I'm getting close…"

Roman let out a grunt, thrusting into him faster. "Me too, baby." He grabbed Dean's cock, which was rubbing between both of their stomachs. He jerked him off, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

Dean shut eyes. It was all too much. Roman jerking him off, his cock hitting his prostate just right, and being this close to him, skin to skin. He came, spilling across both their stomachs. Roman's name leaving his lips.

Roman felt him clenching down, his nails scratching down his back. He bit onto Dean's exposed shoulder, thrusting a few more times, then came inside him. Making the other feel so completely full.

They laid there together, basking in each other's warmth. Dean kneading Roman's back like a kitten. Roman had his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I…I love you…" Dean whispered.

Roman looked up at him. "I love you, too. So much." He kissed him softly. Nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

"Do you understand now? Do you see? You are beautiful, Dean. Perfect. In every way. The way you make me laugh. Your crazy antics, your jokes. Your past life was not best, needing to do whatever it took to get by. But you didn't let anything or anyone bring you down. You've remained strong. And you're always there for me whenever I need you. You saw something more in me than what the others have, something that I did not realize was there before. You've remained by my side even things got rough."

"Oh, Roman..." Dean now had tears in his, hearing Roman say all of these things about him. Each and every word true. He leaned up, kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss, feeling Roman pull him in closer. This man was truly amazing and Dean couldn't ask for a better man.

When they pulled apart, Roman spoke again. "I love you. Just for you being you. No one could ever take your place. I promise you this, from now and forever, that I'll always be true to you. Only you."

"Thank you, Roman. For showing me that I am beautiful. That I am worthy and deserving of your love for me."


End file.
